Embry and the bad twin sister
by TwilightSagamaniac
Summary: Embry finally imprints on Rebecca Jake's sister and Rachel's twin sister.


_One- shot story about Embry imprinting on Rebecca the twin sister of Rachel (imprint of Paul). I decided to write this because most of the imprint stories are about Quil and Claire and even though I love them, I think that the other wolves deserve such love too._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Embry was eating breakfast in his house trying desperately to ignore his mother's murmuring.

_"Where are you snicking to always at night, Embry?" _she asked the question that was mostly asked in their house. Embry shrugged his shoulders as if saying that he was just wandering around the La Push rezervation, but that was an awful excuse that his mother wasn't buying anymore.

Embry was so used to this routine that he wan't even listening anymore.

"_Embry...what am I going to do with you? Embry...? Embry?" _she called her son suddenly irritated by his ignorance. "_Do you even hear me talking or am I just shouting to the bricks? Well, at least the bricks will understand!!"_ she spat to him and the harsh tone in her voice almost made Embry consider telling her, but before the words came out of his mouth he closed it again and just focused on his breakfast.

_"I don't have anything to tell you mom." _he replied rather dully. His mother stepped closer to her son and looked him in the eyes as if trying to see the truth in them.

'Good luck with that' thought Embry.

_"Are you on something? Embry I swear you can tell me, anything that is your problem is also mine we can work this together. I know these ecstacy stuff make you feel good but please Embry.." _she traied off and he suddenly felt incredibly guilty as always though, he tried to hide his guilt with his humor.

_"HAHA! Ohh come on mom! Do you really think i'm on that? GOD!! Relax, I'm just hanging with the guys as usual"_ he explained and before his mother got anything else to say he was out the door, not wanting to have to lie anymore than nessesary.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He was ready to head for the garage where he used to find his best friends but quickly shoved that thought away knowing that neither of them would be there. Quil would be already visiting Claire, and Jake would be either doing the same with Nessie orc sleeping after patrol.

He decided to head for the beach instead.

As he aproached, he saw Rachel and Paulsitting on a beach towel looking totally lovestoned. He was kinda repulsed by all the PDA and was about to l;eave again but the warm voice of Rachel calling him, got him staying. Beside her, Paul seemed kinda frustrated for the interruption and made a disterbing noise which was quickly gone when Rachel shot him a glare.

Embry smiled to himself, knowing that Rachel had possibly the most power over her imprint because Paul had become so soft after he met her that nobody was afraid of his temper anymore.

_"Sit with us Embry, it feels like forever since we talked about anything. How are things? Any girl we should know of?" _she asked teasing while Paul snorted. He thought that since they all share one mind while they are on patrol, if Embry had some girl on his mind, the entire pack would have known by now.

_"Well, not really. You know me, I'm a free spirit"_ he replied. Paul smirked _"More like unwanted spirit" _he joked while Rachel ignored him and tried to ease the sudden tension between them.

_"You know what? My sister, Rebecca, will be visiting us tomorrow maybe...." _she trailed off as if the whole meaning was already self explanatory. Embry almost chocked on his one spit!!

_"Isn't she the bad one of the two of you?" _he asked timidly. Rachel laughed at this and playfully punched his shoulder.

_"Of course not!! She is just more independent as far as it comes to guys and she is not afraid to say her thoughts aloud." _she defended Rebecca. Paul was trying to hide a laugh and Embry shot him a glare continuing the conversation.

_"REALLY? Then why all her thought are bitchy?" _he asked smugly.

_"Because when she was here you used to tease her all the time and it was really annoing, trust me." _she added. OK, maybe Rachel was right but still Embry was in no mood to see her twin sister again any time soon.

_"She arrives tomorrow and well.... I was thinking that maybe you would like to come with me to get her from the airport."_ she said kind of unsure. Embry signed but eventually nodded. Rachel smiled warmly at him.

_"Alright I guess I'll see you at my house at 10 and we'll drive to the airport together." _she planned happily while Paul seemed suddenly anxious to return to their previous course of action.

Embry got the message and stood up _"I guess this is my call to leave you two to do...ahh, whatever it was that you two were doing." _he said with a weird look on his face.

Rachel tried to surpress a giggle while Paul almost attacked her face with kisses.

"EEWWW!!" Embry shouted from far away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Embry managed to escape his mother's lecture and headed towards the Black's house where Rachel was already waiting near her car.

_"Took your time I see." _she teased him while he just popped into the passenger seat and motioned with his head for her to drive.

The drive was never ending it seemed and during it, Embry considered a lot of times to just jump off the window. The more he thought about it, the more apealling the thought sounded. He didn't even know why he agreed to go with Rachel, it's not like he and Rebecca were close and they were always completely different. He doubted that if they were alone that they would find a common topic of discussion.

Before he even thought off asking Rachel to take him back, she announced that they had arrived. They entered the airport and awaited to find Rebecca in the crowd.

Well he wasn't actually looking, he was leaning against the wall looking randomly through the crowd while Rachel was standing in the middle of the area scanning the arrivals.

Someone tapped her shoulder and for a minute she thought it was Embry again but when she turned around she found her twin sister instead looking as beautiful as ever even through the long hour flight.

_"I've missed you so much Rach!!" _she said once they hugged. "_Yeah, I missed you too Becks." _Rachel replied warmly. Both gathered Rebecca's two large luggages and headed for the exit.

Embry was leaning still in the wall next to the exit doors and once he saw Rachel he moved to carry the luggages and not really looking at Rebecca. Rebecca though, did look at him and immediately looked at her twin sister questionally.

Rachel started to introduce them _"Rebecca this is Jake's best friend Embry, don't you remember him?" _she asked her. Rebecca's eyes turned towards Embry again and she smiled warmly.

_"OOhh,yes. I remember little Embry Call and his pranks." _she teased. Embry once heard the 'little' comment raised his head to glare but his intention was litterally thrown miles away as he stepped back a little and stared at her.

_"Embry was nice enough to come with me to pick you up." _Rachel informed Rebecca while she smugly stared at Embry. Embry, who was still looking at Rebecca, suddenly averted his gaze and cursed turning his back to them.

He picked the two luggages and headed for the car while the twin sisters chatted following behind him. '"I guess he also remembered my pranks!" Rebecca said loudly so that he could hear her. He threw the luggages into the trank and quickly took his seat as the driver while the sisters were still walking towards the car.

"OOHHH CRAP!!" he yelled to himself. "_From all the twin sisters, the only sisters and the girls of the rezervation, I just had to imprint on the bad twin sister!! Just perfect!!" _he almost shouted sarcastically.

Rach and Becks sat in the back seats and Rachel gave the cat keys to Embry to start the car. Rebecca looked at him _"Little Call knows how to drive?" _she said in mock surprise. Embry tried to glare at her but failed for the second time that morning.

Her smug laugh turned into a warm smile and Embry found himself smiling back. 'IDIOT' he thoughtv to himself and started driving.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ok that's it! this is supposed to be happening after Breaking Dawn so all the couples are canon._

_Anyway pls read and review!!_

_bb_


End file.
